First Kiss
by sierendipity
Summary: It's after the flock escape the lab and before Jeb disappears. One girl demands a kiss. One guy would like one.


_**AN: Read, review, please and thank you :) No characters belong to me, and for the record, if you couldn't tell, this is a story about before Jeb was "killed" but after they had already escaped the hospital. Many thanks for reading, even more for reviewing.**_

Nudge ran, giggling out of Jeb's bedroom and into her own. Iggy sprinted after her, reaching out his hands to touch her. She poured out one last burst of energy, but he caught her anyway, tackling her to the floor.

"I'm sick of tag Ig," she panted, "you said it would be easier for me since you can't even see! I wanna play family please, please, please!"

Iggy smirked at her and then replied, "If you can catch me one time then we can play family."

Nudge's face fell – she could never catch Iggy! She'd tried over and over, but she couldn't ever trick him.

She sighed and nodded, resigned to an afternoon of his games. He cackled and lunged, flying away. Nudge groaned and spread out her own fawn-colored wings, following him at a distance. Suddenly, he gasped and fell to the floor. Nudge flew over to him, worried. However, she giggled when she realized what had happened. Max had cut in and decided to help her – and due to some quick hand movements on Max's part, Iggy now lay in a heap on the ground.

Quickly as she could, Nudge alighted on the bench next to him and smacked his arm shouting, "TAG! I win! I WIN!"

Iggy pouted for a moment, then seemed to think better of it and flashed Nudge a grin. "All right," he said, "but I get to be an evil knight! You have to be the crying princess and I can come save you … or chop you right up if you make me MAD!"

Nudge squealed and shook her head. "That's not fair! How about if _you_ make _me_ mad, then I get to kiss you!"

Iggy grinned. "All right," he taunted, "but first you have to catch me!" Nudge glared and nodded, accepting the challenge. And so they began their game.

Iggy (or the white knight as he liked to call himself) dashed around, slicing people (the air) with his sword (arm) while Nudge plopped down on the couch and pretended to cry, feeling incredibly bored. Finally she decided she was angry at Iggy and therefore had the right to kiss him. At least that would be exciting.

So, without him realizing that she had started to move, she crept up behind him. Before his creepy sense that let him know where things were even when he couldn't see then could kick in, she grabbed him around the middle from behind, pulling him down.

He shouted and kicked, but she held fast until she had him pinned down. She grabbed his face in her hands and planted her lips right against his, holding them there.

He gagged, jerking underneath her, but she just giggled and kept kissing him. This would show that jerk!

"Nudge!" came a squeal from the door. Max's voice was surprised and aghast, and made Nudge jerk up and away from Iggy. She stared at her feet embarrassedly, trying not to giggle as she heard Iggy gagging and retching next to her.

"Ew!" he panted, "I got kissed by a girl!"

Max turned her glare to Iggy now and snapped, "Better than being kicked by one!" Iggy wouldn't meet her gaze, just kept wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Gross," he grumbled, and then stalked away.

As soon as he was gone, Max turned her eyes to Nudge, looked accusatory. "What was _that_?" she asked. Nudge only cackled and ran away, feeling triumphant.

Max stared at Nudge, wondering what could possibly be getting into her. She rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen where Jeb was making dinner, Fang watching him in silence.

"Come on," she said to Fang, gesturing with her hand. He got up and followed her without question, into the room she shared with the girls. She sat on the bed, feeling puzzled as Fang sat next to her.

"What?" he asked. Now, if it was anyone else in the flock, she would have been offended at the short answer, but because it was Fang she would have been surprised if it had been any longer than even that.

"Iggy and Nudge are being weird," she told him matter-of-factly. Then continued, "I found them … well they were kissing."

Fang's eyes widened, and she knew he was stunned. She nodded and filled him in on the details of the strange scene. By the end of it, his slightly raised eyebrows let her know that he was as confused as she was. "Hm," he muttered, and she looked at him anxiously, waiting for his verdict.

"I guess if you were Iggy…" he murmured, "then I could understand what Nudge was thinking."

Max gaped at him for a few moments until he stood fluidly, and left, leaving her more confused than ever.


End file.
